The invention relates to speed-responsive electrical systems and circuit arrangements and more specifically to such systems and circuit arrangements responsive to the speed of a vehicle, such as a road vehicle, and, for example, for automatically controlling the speed of the vehicle.
Such systems are known comprising comparing means for comparing signals respectively representing the actual and desired speeds of the vehicle so as to produce an error signal dependent on the speed error (if any) between them, output means responsive to the error signal and capable of producing control outputs according as to whether the actual vehicle speed is greater or less than the desired speed, and speed correcting means operative to produce a speed correction in dependence on the magnitude of the control output received so as to tend to reduce the speed error to zero.
An object of the invention is to provide an improved automatic speed control system for a vehicle.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a system which gives smoother control.